Aurra Sing/Leyendas
|especie=Casi-Humano(Híbrido desconocido) |genero=Femenino |altura= 1,74 metros |pelo= Pelirrojo |ojos= Oscuros |piel=Alabastrino |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era del Legado |afiliacion= *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica *Banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico |maestros=*Ki-Adi-Mundi }} Aurra Sing, también llamada Nashtah, una vez fue una Padawan Jedi mujer pero, después de una serie de tragedias y infortunios, dejó la Orden Jedi para acabar siendo una cazarrecompensas especializada en asesinar a Jedi y a políticos. Pronto, se asoció con Cad Bane y fue comandante de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes durante las Guerras Clon. Su ofició duró siete décadas, desde al menos el 36 ABY hasta el 40 DBY. Biografía Juventud La misteriosa Aurra Sing una vez fue aprendiz de la Dama Oscura, la misma enigmática Jedi que tomó bajo su tutela al joven Ki-Adi-Mundi. Fue una aprendiz dificultosa, aun así el Consejo Jedi esperaba que ella se sobrepondría a su agresividad natural. Sing falló y dejó la Orden Jedi. Se convirtió en una feroz cazarrecompensas, especializándose en localizar y destruir a Caballeros Jedi. Aurra Sing nació en los suburbios de Nar Shaddaa de una madre adicta de nombre Aunuanna, y un padre que nunca conoció. También se rumorea que una vez fue propiedad de los esclavistas Sennex. Fue llevada a la Orden Jedi como candidato para entrenamiento como Jedi. En un intento de controlar la joven abiertamente de instintos agresivos, el Consejo le asignó a la mujer morena, una Maestra Jedi misteriosa y secreta con una trayectoria de formación de aprendices difíciles. Sin embargo, las dos no se llevan bien y Sing nunca progresó más allá de la etapa de Padawan. Alrededor de la edad de nueve años, fue secuestrada por los piratas, que jugó en sus temores profundamente arraigados de abandono y traición a sacudir la confianza en los Jedi. Se planteó la mujer joven en conflicto como una pirata compañera. La tragedia golpeó de nuevo cuando finalmente fue capturado por el señor del crimen Hutt Wallanooga, que a su vez le prestó a un grupo de asesinos Anzati. El Anzati la entrenó para ser una asesina sin escrúpulos, incluso le dio equipamiento con un bio-equipo que le daba más datos sensoriales. Su formación fue pagada por la familia de la delincuencia Hutt señor Urdruua, algo que puso su familia en una generación en la deuda. Cazadora de Jedi Sing se hizo conocida como una cazadora de Jedi, dejando una franja sangrienta de las víctimas, incluido Sharad Hett, Peerce, y J'Mikel. Además de los Blasters y un rifle slugthrower, Sing blandía un sable de luz de hoja roja y saboreaba derrotar Jedi en los duelos de combate. Después de la muerte de Peerce y J'Mikel, el padawan de J'Mikel de Xiaan Amersu describió el ataque al Consejo. A continuación el Consejo decidió enviar a Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, y A'Sharad Hett para comenzar una cacería de Sing. Sing pronto fue llevada al planeta Talas, donde fue atacada por droidekas enviados por dos Quarrens de nombre Tallet y Lekket. Los quarrens explicaron a Sing que necesitaban sus servicios para asesinar al senador Tikkes Quarren, que había alertado a la República de una operación de los Quarrens que había estado en ejecución. Sing no se interesaba por el senador, pero de acuerdo a la misión de todos modos atacó después de descubrir que su antiguo amo, la mujer morena, lideró el ataque. Sing casi fue capturada por la caza Jedi, pero escapó a bordo de un volante personal. Tras estrellarse en un mundo de exuberante selva, Sing participan los Jedi proteger Tikkes. Sing conseguido a bordo del buque lleva el senador con Hett sólo le custodiaban. Canta y Hett se batía con sus sables de luz con Hett salir como vencedor. Sing pronto escapó, sin embargo, como los Jedi y el Senador izquierda el planeta. En Balmorra, Sing se encontró con Jango Fett mientras que la caza Rigorra el Hutt. Aurra al parecer había tenido una conexión con el Hutt cuando ella apenas tenía un esclavo de Wallanooga. Sing y Fett lograron infiltrarse en el palacio y defendieron al Hutt, pero fueron capturados junto con dos cazadores de recompensas y otras Bossk Skorr-que estaban cazando al hermano Rigorra's. Los cuatro lograron escapar tras ser envenenado con poderosas flores tóxicas y Sing capturo a Rigorra. Sing fue empleada por un tiempo por el Conde Dooku, quien la envió a encontrar Boba Fett, el muchacho fue pensado para tener información vital para la causa separatista. Al descubrir que Fett era un joven heredero de una gran cantidad de dinero, Sing intentó tomar el dinero sí misma. Este plan fracasó, sin embargo, cuando la joven escapó de Fett en Aargau. Durante la crisis Cortosis droides, Anakin Skywalker se había encontrado con Aurra Sing en Tatooine. Primero se hizo pasar por uno de los locales, y pidió ayuda al joven Jedi en la eliminación de un nido de ratas womp que estaba hostigando a los habitantes. Para su sorpresa, Skywalker logró resolver el problema sin ningún incidente. Ella se reveló a sí misma, y temporalmente lo distrajo, mediante compensación de un detonador térmico. Skywalker persiguió a los Jedis Oscuros y arrinconó cerca del palacio de Jabba el Hutt. Sin embargo, Säätö logró incapacitar a Anakin, y Aurra Sing escapó sin un rasguño. Nar Shaddaa Poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Urdruua el Hutt, un señor del crimen asentado en la luna natal de Sing Nar Shaddaa, puso un precio a la vida de un Jedi y Sing aceptó la recompensa. Sin embargo, el Hutt reveló que la Jedi Aurra se suponía que se iba a cazar a si misma. Liberó gas venenoso en la cámara principal, pero Sing escapó, y se encontró rodeada por los asesinos de Nikto dirigidos por un Chadra-Fan con una pistola de clavos. Después de encontrar otra manera de escapar, disparó a tres asesinos duros, que estaban también estaban tratando de matarla. Después de comunicarse con el Hutt, señaló que había colocado una bomba en el palacio del Hutt, y unos segundos seria destruido. Aurra Sing abandonó la escena diciendo: "Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Ahora tengo que ir a buscar Jedi reales a los que matar."Old Scores Trabajando junto a Cad Bane thumb|200px|left|Sing trabajando con Cad Bane. Más tarde, en las Guerras Clon, Sing se asoció con la banda de mercenarios de Cad Bane en la incursión en el edificio del Senado de la República. Para ver cómo los "tipos solitarios", como Aurra Sing, Robonino y Shahan Alama trabajaban juntos, Bane los puso a prueba en una misión en la que capturar al cazarrecompensas Davtokk en el planeta Keyorin. Davtokk intentó asesinar a Bane para conseguir la recompensa que se pagaba por su cabeza, pero fue fácil de superar por el equipo de Bane. Satisfecho con su rendimiento, Bane trasladó el equipo a Coruscant para preparar una operación para rescatar a Ziro Desilijic Tiure.The Clone Wars: Invitation Only Durante la toma de rehenes Aurra cubrió la entrada de Bane al edificio acabando con los Comandos del Senado que intentaban detenerlo con un rifle de francotirador. Más tarde, con Shahan Alama, fue a buscar al Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, cuya presencia en el Edificio del Senado amenazó con desbaratar el plan de Bane. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Robonino se las arreglaron para dejar a Skywalker inconsciente. Cuando el señor del crimen Hutt fue liberado, Aurra Sing salió con éxito de la escena del crimen, junto con el resto del grupo.Hostage Crisis Sus acciones de "delitos contra la República" provocaron que hubiera una recompensa de ciento cincuenta mil créditos por su cabeza. Durante una misión de asesinar a un Senador de la República Galáctica en Devaron, Sing se cruzó con unos Jedi enviados a investigarla, incluyendo a Aayla Secura, Tholme, y An'ya Kuro. Casi mató a los dos últimos en la explosión de una cueva, pero fue derrotada y capturada por Secura, quien hirió a la cazarrecompensas y le cortó su bio-antena. Sing fue enviada a una prisión en Oovo IV.Jedi: Aayla Secura La Búsqueda de Pavan En 18 ABY, fue liberada por Darth Vader y enviada para matar al Jedi anterior, Jax Pavan. Vader la transportó a Coruscant, y se fue a los restos del Templo Jedi para buscar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Pavan. Mientras estuvo allí, se encontró con Gregar Typho y en el duelo resultante entre ellos, ella perdió y quedó inconsciente. Typho luego tomó uno de sus sables de luz, que luego enviará como regalo a Jax. Sing fue acercandose a su presa, extendiendo más y más a la búsqueda de Jax, y en un momento hubo un duelo contra el aliado Gray Jax Paladín, Laranth Tarak. Más tarde, se encontró con Pavan y lo enfrentó en un duelo. Sing , y bajó en un reposticator, donde se presume que Sing conoció a su muerte. Sing fue vista de nuevo en Tatooine poco después de la Batalla de Hoth, una vez más a la caza de un Jedi. Ella había seguido su instinto para el planeta como lo había percibido un portador de Fuerza de nuevo, pero no pudo seleccionar a su objetivo en un primer momento ya que su competencia aún no había aparecido y que ella no estaba seguro de quién era. Para averiguarlo, entró en los juegos de demolición de Jabba en sus golpe antiguos, utilizando su rifle de francotirador para eliminar objetivos. Con el tiempo descubrí que que su objetivo era el Vox joven Wade, que trató de sacar después de ganar su libertad. Era incapaz de hacerlo, sin embargo, Vox desvió sus tiros de francotirador con su sable de luz carmesí de nueva construcción Nueva República y Alianza Galáctica En el 40 DBY, utilizando el nombre de Nashtah, Sing fue contratada por Lalu Morwan para asesinar a Reina Madre hapana Tenel Ka y su hija Allana. Después de aliarse con un Han desconocido y Leia Organa Solo, su intento de matar a Allana fue frustrado por las habilidades con el sable de luz de Jacen Solo y, paradójicamente, su propia presa. Poco después, fue capturada por las fuerzas de seguridad y se la envió a una celda a bordo del Destructor Estelar Anakin Solo . Personalidad y talentos Era una gran cazarrecompensas,se le daba bien los disparos a larga adistancia.Utilizaba la forma I(Shii cho) de lucha con sable laser.Tenia buena punteria con lanzar los detonadores termales. Parentesco La herencia bíologica de Sing fue revelada en secreto. Su madre era humana, pero su padre era de una especia desconocida con un largo plazo de vida. Abundan los rumores en cuanto a la especie de su padre. Es posible que haya sido Rattataki, debido a su piel blanca y calva. Otra teoría es que fue Qiraash, porque ellos también tienen piel blanca, así como un nivel natural de la precognición. Otra posibilidad es que su padre era Umbaran, que comparten rasgos similares a los Rattataki pero se han pronunciado los ojos hundidos, así, por no mencionar que Sing llamó a su padre "un fantasma en la noche" y de las especies Umbaran procedente de la Nebulosa del Espíritu. Algunos incluso especulan que puede haber sido Antazi. Ella heredó algunos rasgos físicos de su padre, como su piel blanca, oscura y cuencas de los ojos hundidos, y los dedos de casi el doble de la longitud de la mano humana estándar. Otro rasgo que parecía proceder de su padre era un metabolismo muy extraño que la obligaba a menudo ingerir alimento, que se compone esencialmente de beber sangre drena de carne cruda. Ella también heredó su longevidad, su vida con mucho superior a la de un humano normal. En el momento de la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, era por lo menos noventa años, aunque ella no parecía mayor que ella tuvo durante las Guerras Clon, sesenta años antes. Armas y Equipamientos Posee y pilota una nave vieja pero actualizada y modificada. Aurra Sing poseía conocimientos suficientes en la fuerza para sostener su posición ante un Jedi, así como, excepcionalmente experta en lucha con el sabe de luz. Ella ejerció dos pistolas blaster, un rifle slugthrower aventurero Czerka o Fallann Hyper-fusil colgado en la espalda, así como los sables láser de los Jedi que había mue rto. Unos de los sables laser era un proto sable y los demas son unos sables laser robados. Sing era una especie de piezas de cyborg, la mas destacada es la antena que sobresale de su cabeza. Su cabeza también contenía una Rhen-biocomputadora Orm. Víctimas Jedi El total de Jedi muertos por Sing es desconocido. Fue vista una vez con una maleta que contenía 5 sables de luz, y después vista con una maleta diferente con 4 sables de luz diferentes. Sus víctimas Jedi conocidas son: *Mana VeridiOnce Bitten *Sharad HettStar Wars Republic: Outlander *Reess KairnThe Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing(Ex-Jedi) *PeerceStar Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing *J'Mikel Después de que Sing fuera capturada por Aayla Secura, sus sables de luz de trofeo fueron devueltos a los Jedi. Aayla Secura devolvió personalmente el sable de luz de J'Mikel a su Padawan Xiaan Amersu. Entre bastidores Aurra Sing tuvo una breve aparición en La Amenaza Fantasma durante la carrera de vainas. El personaje, o al menos la aparición de la modelo Michonne Bourriague, era tan popular entre los aficionados que el personaje se amplió en cómics. También apareció en los videojuegos Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds y Star Wars: Demolition, donde su voz fue dada por Tasia Valenza. En la serie de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars su voz fue proporcionada por Jaime King. El personaje fue concebido en un esbozo denominado "Babe Fett" hecho por Doug Chiang de Lucasfilm. Apariciones *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1)'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Once Bitten'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Insider 50'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''CorSec Database H-Z'' *''Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season One'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * * *The Official Star Wars Blog » Report from WonderCon 2009: Lucasfilm Presentation (Part II: Meet Cad Bane) Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Cazarrecompensas Categoría:Cyborgs Categoría:Jedis caídos Categoría:Individuos femeninos Categoría:Personal enlistado del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Cazadores de Jedi Categoría:Híbridos casi-humanos Categoría:Casi-humanos Categoría:Aprendices Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Oficiales Separatistas Categoría:Francotiradores Categoría:Lacayos Sith de:Aurra Sing en:Aurra Sing it:Aurra Sing nl:Aurra Sing pl:Aurra Sing pt:Aurra Sing ru:Орра Синг sv:Aurra Sing